


Retaliation

by blueduende



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU, Romance, Violence, Violent Sex, fluff.. for me it's fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueduende/pseuds/blueduende
Summary: After a mission, Naruto discovers that Sasuke is a shinobi. Tightly entwined violence and lust drive them forward as they decide what they're going to do about it.





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I've been toying with a Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU for a while and since I'm going to be late on my chaptered fic, I decided to finish up this draft and post it for you guys! 
> 
> I'm not sure if it's any good or even sexy because I just typed all the missing pieces to force it to completion. 
> 
> I've had a long tedious day and this is for anyone else who had the same kind of day as me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

“You’re sure?”

“I am.”

“ _Sure_ sure?”

“Naruto.”

“Give me a break! This a bit shocking, in case you didn’t realize!”

And it honestly was. To learn that his, well, not exactly _boring_ but rather... _difficult_ husband was a shinobi had thrown him for a loop. A five-hundred-foot-tall, hundred miles an hour, loop.

Kakashi watched Naruto’s internal panic play over his face. If he ignored the blood spatter that livened up his shirt like a Pollock piece, he resembled a helpless child.

“What are you going to do?” he prodded. He used the voice of a guardian, stern but understanding.

“Do I have to do something?” Naruto pleaded. It was a whine, really.

There was no set advice or instructions to follow when you found yourself married to a shinobi from a different division, so there was little Kakashi could say. He lifted a brow and shrugged.

“Well, what would you do if you found out Iruka was a shinobi?” Naruto asked a little helplessly.

Thankfully he wore that mask every day without fail. Very little made him laugh, but Naruto’s question made an amused smile pass over his face. Oh, if only Naruto knew what his adopted father was.

“There have never been any secrets between Iruka and I. In fact, he’s probably one of the few people who has seen me without my mask.”

“Oh, he can stomach that nasty scar on your lips? Or that hideous beauty mark?” Naruto was playing the guessing game he was fond of, but Kakashi could hear the underlying snark.

“No, but he can stomach me because Iruka knows me—which is a lot more than can be said for you.”

It was more than a little harsh. Really harsh. Enough to leave Naruto slightly pouty. However, Kakashi had accomplished the goal of his insult.

He didn’t know anything about his husband, but there was an easy way to learn about him.

* * *

“What are you doing?” A voice said behind him.

His neck would have broken had he snapped towards the source of the voice like he intended. But he froze instead. In his haste to snoop, Naruto forgot that he had blood all down the front of his shirt. He might as well have jumped into shark-infested waters.

Sasuke went to sit at his desk with eyes glued to his husband. He somehow looked more intimidating than Naruto who stood with his back to him, oozing faux self-assurance.

“Waiting for you,” he said in a deep voice, hoping to give Sasuke the wrong impression.

Thinking on his feet, Naruto unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it down to his elbows, exposing the muscles of his back to steady eyes. Neither of them fell victim to lust. Especially not Sasuke who could forget to indulge one of the driving forces of human biology like a robot. They hadn’t had sex in who knows how long and not for a lack of trying either. The only time they tried, their styles of passion were so discordant, so awkward, it was like listening to an orchestra play the same song at different speeds.

Given how badly their previous attempts at it were, Naruto figured that this unprovoked display of libido would throw Sasuke off, make him focus up and ignore his bloody shirt. He strategically turned while he bunched the fabric into one hand, facing his husband.

Naruto expected a blank look, a look of mild panic, or a look that was clearly about to reject his advances. What he didn’t expect, however, was keen eyes. Alert and piercing.

His pulse stuttered. 

The only time he’d seen that look was at their shared gym the day they met. Naruto had seen him around a few times but never wasted his breath getting rejected by him. 

He went about his day and got ready to box. After an hour inside the ring, working up and sweat and pulling his punches, Kiba nailed him straight in his unsuspecting gut. Winded, Naruto fell to his knees while his friend laughed hysterically. After a minute of empty gasping, he turned his head to find Sasuke giving him a blank look, just observing, but clearly waiting to see how he’d retaliate.

The overwhelming need to impress diminished the dull pain in his lungs, and he pinned Kiba within the next five seconds. Still breathless and all.

He remembered seeking out Sasuke’s eyes, catching that look for the first time. And he hungered to see it again and again.

Not having seen the look he hungered for in a year, he temporarily forgot that Sasuke wasn’t his husband at that moment but a mission.

“I haven’t talked to you in days,” he recovered. His words sounded wrong like they were deliberately trying to cover a mistake.

Even if Sasuke wasn’t a part of his world, he always did have a sharp mind. A calculating look flashed over his features before an aloof one took its place.

“Both of us have been busy,” Sasuke said simply, lifting his shoulder in what could barely be assumed as a shrug. It was meant to be a casual gesture but Naruto saw the tension pull at his frame.

It could have been his overly cautious gut feeling or him finally reading a situation correctly, but he moved without even considering the consequences of his actions. The shuriken he’d been eyeballing since he got there was much lighter than he anticipated when he fluidly grabbed it and threw it towards his husband’s head. 

But any remaining doubts about Sasuke’s identity crumbled when he didn’t even flinch as the shuriken sliced passed his cheek, embedding itself into the wall.

On the slight chance that Kakashi was wrong, he didn’t want to put Sasuke in any actual danger. It was a test. Any normal person would have jumped out of the way.

Sasuke didn’t even blink.

Instead, it was Naruto’s turn to play defense when Sasuke moved, quickly and fluidly, out of his chair, pushing away from his desk, creating room to flip the heavy table onto him. As if the weight of the desk wasn’t enough, Sasuke leaped onto it, rendering Naruto’s hands completely useless as he was forced to keep the bone-crushing weight off him. And fuck what a challenge that turned out to be. His husband’s eyes were burning with anger as he walked up the length of the desk with a predatory grace, stepping onto the edge and crouching down so he could investigate Naruto’s strained face.

“Explain yourself,” Sasuke commanded.

Naruto bared his teeth in a sardonic smile.

He easily found a grip on the desk and shoved it upwards, kicking up against Sasuke who countered with ease, flipping agilely a few feet away from Naruto. He backed himself against the bookcase with his arms behind his back only to arrange himself in a protective stance with kunai between each finger.

Defenseless and desperate, Naruto picked up the tall lamp standing by the armchair. It appeared that Sasuke also activated a defense mechanism as the door and windows had automatic metal plates snapped over them, barring any exit.

“Wow, you’re paranoid,” Naruto said with a laugh.

“Cautious,” Sasuke shot back, not even remotely amused. "With good reason.”

His wrist snapped, and four kunai flew in his direction. Unlike Naruto, who had purposely missed, Sasuke was aiming for the vitals. He ducked behind the overturned desk and mentally scolded himself for trying to take his husband on in his private office. It wasn’t amateur hour and he should have come prepared for the worst— even if he didn’t want to believe it.

The only way he would gain the upper hand was in close range combat.

Sasuke might have the advantage territorially but Naruto was better at improvising anyway. He threw himself out from behind the desk and straight into Sasuke, sending a fist into his shoulder, disrupting his husbands balance momentarily despite the quick recovery.

It was astounding that Naruto didn’t recognize the careful and purposeful way he moved. It was like every step he took was choreographed to make him appear less lethal than he was.

The sick part about this horrible secret being revealed was that he found himself having fun. He liked fighting with a partner who could keep up with him and loved that Sasuke was one of the two who could keep him on his toes.

“Ow! Not that hard!” Naruto whined, catching the knee Sasuke sent to his stomach, falling into the grip Sasuke had on his shoulders. Time paused for a moment as they assessed the others face.

Through the burning anger of being blindsided, Sasuke almost let the bubble of exasperated laughter escape him when he realized that Naruto thought they were playing.

How could Naruto— _Naruto_ , his goofy, lighthearted, fun-loving husband, be someone like this?

He pushed him away. The need for answers would have to wait until after he kicked his husband’s ass. He sent a kick to Naruto’s throat, putting behind it exactly the amount of force necessary to break his windpipe. Naruto reflexively adjusted, letting Sasuke land the horrible blow to his shoulder instead as his hand shot out to grab his leg. 

His normally gentle hands turned vice-like as they closed around his ankle, using the grip to fold his leg against his chest before ramming them back against the wall.

That was all it took to force Naruto’s anger out. That’s when Sasuke caught a glimpse of what he thought he had recognized at the gym: the shinobi who lurked within the shadows of Naruto’s light.

A trick of the light made Naruto’s warm blue eyes appear a blood red with almost serpentine pupils.

With the transformation of Naruto demeanor, the atmosphere of the room changed with it. The room became heavy with tension, making Sasuke almost claustrophobic. Fine hair on the back of his neck stood up and a chill broke over his skin. His pride would never let him run from a fight, but his instincts were telling him only one thing:

Danger.

The hands securing him in place tightened briefly, surely leaving bruises.

Sasuke knew that he had lost the advantage. He didn’t know what he expected but Naruto pressing into him, rubbing the unexpectedly hard bulge in his pants against Sasuke flaccid length while letting out a low groan, was not it.

From the moment he saw Naruto standing in his office, by the mantle and surrounded by his weapons hidden in plain sight, having sex was the absolute last thing on his mind.

But now, after violence, it was the only thing he could think about.

His dry throat clicked as he swallowed. The unexpected turn of events didn’t change the situation they were in and let the tension drain out of his body. From the way he was pinned, Sasuke could have found a way out. But a tiny part of him was curious about this diversionary tactic and watched Naruto’s eyes narrow with pleasure as he continued the audacious rubbing against him.

“Haven’t done this in a while,” Naruto mumbled to himself, feeling the warmth of Sasuke against his groin as eyes watched. 

Sasuke observed the way Naruto’s abs tightened with every thrust forward, feeling desire flash through him, up his spine and down his cock which gradually hardened. The relishing smirk Naruto wore served only to make him harder. Sasuke’s leg was trapped and for a moment, he felt like an amateur again. All the training instilled in him by his father, his brother, his cousin had flown out the window. What was he to do when he wanted to have sex with a target?

His dark eyes moved to settle on Naruto’s mouth. His teeth dug into his bottom lip like it would stop the strangled groans reverberating deep in his chest. Sasuke, already too far gone in the haze of desire, didn’t think about how quickly Naruto’s actions wore down any resistance. The violence of Naruto's actions made him hot like nothing else had before. He wanted this, wanted _him_. What more to it was there?

_Indulge, of course. Just this once._

“What are you waiting for?”

Blue eyes snapped open, wide with shock, and his swollen lips parted. Naruto heard what Sasuke was saying.

And it was a challenge, not a dare.

His eyes fell to Sasuke’s lips. Cool and welcoming.

He remembered the first time they had sex. It was all gentle actions and soft kisses, it would have been making love if they knew each other better.

This time was nothing like that.

Naruto released an arm, easing one source of pain before creating another as his hand wound into Sasuke’s hair. While otherwise completely pinned, Sasuke’s free hand shot towards Naruto’s throat like it belonged there, seizing it tightly.

Their teeth clicked together as their mouths met in a bruising kiss. It was a mere perfunctory meeting of mouths, only done as a prelude to the sex that would ensue. Their pace and ferocity told the other that this would be in no way nice or easy.

Before long, they had ripped all the clothing off each other, leaving only hair and skin to grab and claw at. They weren’t gentle as they landed on the floor, wrestling to force the other into submission. Naruto was enduringly strong, but Sasuke was cunning. Twenty rugburns and a jammed finger later, he managed to outmaneuver the blond by pinning his arms and wedging himself between Naruto’s legs.

It was all give and take, pain and retaliation.

Naruto’s drag of nails down Sasuke’s back, leaving dull throbbing in their wake, was punished by Sasuke trapping arms in a severe grip and slamming them against the floor in warning. Their lip remained connected in sloppy, wet kisses. Naruto coaxed Sasuke’s bottom lip into his mouth and used the opportunity to bite down deeply enough to break the skin.

It was frustrating and satisfying fucking Naruto. Before, they had been entirely too fragile with each other, scared to leave an imprint. But with Naruto’s crudeness came a gift, and he could take as much as he dealt.

Sasuke would capitalize on that for all it was worth. His hand wound into the golden hair at the base of Naruto’s skull, jerking his head back to reveal the unblemished column of his throat, promptly marred with imprints of teeth. Without hesitation, Naruto’s rough hands returned to Sasuke’s hips, pulling him down to grind their cocks together

They were rough actions mean to punish each other, and they had to be. This was their form of honesty. No words, just revealing actions.

By the time Naruto had Sasuke stretched open on his fingers, wet only with spit, Sasuke was on his back and practically snarling at him.

“Get the fuck on with it.”

It was so tight, so warm, inside of Sasuke. But there was still too much of a heavy drag when he tried to move his fingers. It would feel good for nobody if Naruto tried fucking him now.

One hand was lazily rubbing the head of Sasuke’s cock while his other hand was three fingers deep inside of him, keeping him open. Naruto flexed his fingers, testing him, wanting to see how even those tiny movements felt. If he expected Sasuke wince in pain, he wasn’t going to get it. As fingers flexed up, they brushed against his prostate, sending a pulling sensation in a line down to his cock and up his spine. Sasuke’s eyes fell shut, swollen lips parted, and his body stuttered with pleasure.

Naruto wrenched a lewd gasp from him and he exhaled deeply, praying for patience.

If this hadn’t been a predetermined hard and quick fuck, he would have taken the time to make Sasuke feel good— so good. He was practically drooling at the idea of getting on his knees and eating him out, pushing his tongue alongside his fingers as he fucked him. Or maybe he’d get straight to sucking him off and letting Sasuke come all over his face.

The warmth radiating off Sasuke wasn’t helping clear his mind enough to decide, so he would just do all of that. And fuck if he wasn’t going to make his newly hatched dream into reality.

Naruto heedlessly wrenched his fingers out of Sasuke, preparing to get his gorgeous cock in his mouth before his husband ruined it.

Sasuke, overcome with impatience, pushed him away, flipped them over and straddled his thighs. The petulant whine forming in his lungs died in his throat when Sasuke drew back his fist and sent a punch straight to his cheekbone. The dizziness from his head cracking against the ground only intensified when he felt a scalding heat envelope his cock, having a moment to adjust to the almost unbearable pleasure before Sasuke started to ride him. Hard and fast.

“Ahhhhnn- fuck!” Naruto didn’t even try to fight him after that. Sasuke could kill him so long as Sasuke made him cum before he did.

The loud thought made the fog clear in his mind. If Sasuke really was going to kill him after this, might as well make this the best sex he’d ever had. He’d call the shots, fuck Sasuke sloppy, then he’d walk into the afterlife pissed as fuck because deep down he didn’t really believe that Sasuke would kill him.

Oh well.

He’d jump that hurdle when he got to it.

The punishing pace Sasuke set made his eyes roll and breath escape in shuddering pants. It was too good, too fast. He was going to cum too quickly if he didn’t slow down, so he blurted the first thing that might distract him.

“How did—fuck—how did you know?”

As he hoped, Sasuke slowed enough to answer.

“Defensive wounds here,” Sasuke tightened his hands over the healing cuts under the new bruises on his forearms, firing pain up his arms. “And the faint scars on your shoulders that tell me you know how to fall.”

Naruto took advantage of the shift of balance and flipped them over.

“You’re so smart… genius Uchiha with eyes that see everything.” He had a newfound love of restraining Sasuke. After his hands secured his legs open, keeping him from gaining leverage to push back against his painfully slow thrusts, they returned to pin him. “Do you see how this ends?”

His voice was almost hypnotic, but Sasuke clung to the languid thrusts and felt only irritation that Naruto was holding back.

“Don’t fuck me like I can't handle you,” he gritted out.

“Heh, believe me, I know you can.”

Naruto crushed their lips together, feeling Sasuke respond immediately by biting down on his bottom lip.

“Finish it.”

“No.”

Naruto smiled into another kiss. He didn't stop his thrusts but slowed the pace, discontinuing any pleasurable movements altogether. They weren't even close to making Sasuke lose his mind with want like Naruto had hinted he could do with the barely-there touches from earlier. He was barely rocking against Sasuke now.

“Let me—” Sasuke trailed off, eyes fluttering shut as he turned his head on his shoulder, biting down on his lip to refrain from making a sound.

“If I let you, will you promise not to kill me?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Naruto pulled out slightly, shifting his knees and angling his hips up an inch before ramming his cock back into Sasuke, hitting his prostate dead on.

Dark eyes snapped open, unseeing, and his back bowed.

“ _Naruto!_ ” He gasped, releasing several shuddering gasps as he continued to convulse, trying to twist away from the unexpected and powerful pleasure, too good to be received without a warning.

“Promise.”

He did it again.

“Fine! Fine! You win!” Sasuke said almost wild with want. After several deep breaths, he weakly glared at Naruto. “You get to walk out of here just—fucking finish it. Now. Right now.”

The sore muscles they would endure tomorrow was no deterrent to the ferocity behind the power he used to drive his hips forward.

Naruto was a fast healer but the scratches and bruises decorating his husband’s skin would remain for days to come. The idea of cool and untouchable Sasuke taking extra precautions to cover Naruto’s marks sent a surge of possessiveness through him. Naruto liked the warmth of his reddened skin against him and the sound of him panting into Naruto’s ear, but he twisted away. He shifted back onto his knees, keeping himself buried in Sasuke by gripping the tops of his thighs and pulling him down. His hands went straight back to Sasuke's wrists.

Pale thighs moved over his forearms, keeping Sasuke obscenely spread with no distance between them. Every surge forward sent Sasuke’s cock bouncing, red and neglected.

Another time he would have to see if Sasuke could come from his cock alone, but he wouldn’t be that cruel this time.

His hips slammed against Sasuke while his hand closed over the base of his cock, pumping him harshly, immediately feeling Sasuke’s hole constrict, gripping him tightly, making him lightheaded.

“Fuck,” Naruto hissed under his breath. “I hate that you’re a shinobi.”

“I don’t care,” Sasuke immediately answered with a breathless moan, choosing to ignore his blatantly hypocritical thoughts.

Naruto adjusted his hips. Instead of brushing Sasuke’s prostate kindly, he moved to batter it with every thrust, sending white hot stripes of pleasure streaking through his body like cracks of a whip. His back bowed, and he convulsed, trying to twist away despite Naruto pinning him with his strong hands and unyielding body.

“But, god, I love fucking you like this.” 

Sasuke could only respond with a wrecked moan.

“You take me in so fucking good.”

He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Naruto was looking down at where they connected. 

“If I’d known…fuck….” Naruto was losing his train of thought, but he loved to talk. Sex wasn’t exempt. “You're so... I’ll never get enough of you.”

“Yes— _yes_ , come on,” Sasuke babbled vaguely, paying full attention to the pleasure and pain overwhelming him. Naruto spoke idly like he wasn’t fucking Sasuke within an inch of his life. He was absolutely ruined, chest flushed red, sweat at his temples, and his cock leaking with need. 

“I think you’re ready to cum now.” 

Naruto’s warm gripped him even tighter, pumping slickly in sync with his hips only a handful more times before Sasuke’s vision went white. He went rigid with shock as he came with Naruto pounding into him still, fucking him through his orgasm before cumming himself.

Feeling satisfied and exhausted in a way he couldn’t remember ever feeling, Sasuke dozed.

* * *

The windows were barred but the warm light of the room stayed as bright as ever when he came to. It could have been hours or minutes, he didn’t know. Naruto still lay beside him, panting heavily. Apparently he'd just discovered the edge of his stamina. 

Which reminded him why they were there.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“What, you want me to come home and talk about my day? ’Hey, honey, I’m home! Just killed four guys and got paid a little under a million for it! Let’s go to Hawaii!’”

“First, don’t call me honey, and second, if you’re being paid less than half a million _per body_ you’re wasting your time. In this day and age, what moron takes less than that?” Sasuke asked condescendingly.

“Hey, I just take the jobs are offered! Maybe—” Sasuke tuned him out, not listening to the words, just the rapidness behind them. He felt utterly relaxed. Boneless. And a smile crept over his lips.

“You’re an idiot. And that’s why we still have those god-awful curtains.”

“You and those fucking curtains! I knew you didn’t like them!

”Who would like them? Orange? Seriously?“

”Whatever.“

They lay on the floor of Sasuke’s office, exhausted, tacky with sweat, and nothing but the hum of the air vent rattling filling their ears.

Neither of them said a word for a very long time.

Naruto was getting nervous about speaking, like if he said something the spell would break. Maybe him even asking what they should do now would be enough for Sasuke to change his mind about letting him live.

He felt Sasuke shift and reach towards the couch. For a split second, his mind was thrown into complete panic. He thought about how tired he’d be to defend from another attack, about what he would say to make Sasuke reconsider, about how he wouldn’t be able to kill Sasuke—

But then, his large, panicked eyes saw Sasuke reaching for the throw blanket on the arm of the couch. His pale hand pulled it down, unfolded it, and threw it over them.

Everything would be alright

***

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos if you liked! It's fuel for writers!


End file.
